


Bramosia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Vendicativo [2]
Category: Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2010)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Secret Crush
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: I pensieri di Nizam."Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Abbracci indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".Prompt: 5. “Tutto quello di cui avevo bisogno, era solo un tuo abbraccio”.
Series: Vendicativo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912780





	Bramosia

Bramosia

Nizam accarezzò la testa di Dastan, profondamente addormentato.

< Ti ho sempre guardato. Sin da quando sei arrivato al nostro palazzo come un monello di strada. Ti sei trasformato in un principe coraggioso.

Quando avrò cambiato il tempo e lo spazio, prendendo il trono che mi spetta, verrò a cercarti. Non ti renderò mio erede, ma ti crescerò come una mia proprietà > pensò. Gli accarezzò le labbra senza svegliarlo.

“Tutto quello di cui avevo bisogno, era solo un tuo abbraccio, un tuo sguardo. Non mi hai mai notato, vedendomi come lo zio cupo. Tutto questo cambierà, vivrai per me” bisbigliò con voce inudibile.

[104].


End file.
